


zim zam and dibstick

by spicy_icey



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cray, Hot, M/M, dib is 11, ergjerghajh, hawt, ill write crack, oh bouy, ooooo, they cray, this gonna be, this ship is bad, tm - Freeform, yaoizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, zim is older than 122 AT LEAST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_icey/pseuds/spicy_icey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALIEN BOY HATE HUMAN BOY<br/>THIS MEAN<br/>100% in love oh yes they love each other v much when not kill<br/>they prolly "make out behind closed doors" like<br/>okay<br/>what door<br/>where is close door<br/>idk\<br/>qaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	zim zam and dibstick

**Author's Note:**

> H*ck u

zim was doin his science stuff all cray saying he was gonna make earth go poof an all that frick , but, u kno, that doesnt ever happen cuz of certain big head ahoge man  
that right  
italy  
naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
italy has small head he is stupid  
we mean dibstick  
dibstick was mentally challenged cuz of his big head so he said aliens exist so he not the only one with big head. he was mad that zim didnt have a head as big as him cuz yes finally an alien but he doesnt even have a big head wtf???  
so that made dibstick kinda angry cuz u kno,,, he been saying this all his life and now its not tru??? that is real unfair  
solution?  
murder an d exploitation  
that s right  
dibstick gonna tell everyone zim is alien even tho he knows no one ever believes him an hes been doing this frick for like  
a really long time  
but u kno the crazy juice aint running out on this kid so in order to make himself look even stupider than b4 (u kno... comedic relief for show an all that jazz) he tells everyone zim is AN ALIEN even tho he knows p well they arent gonna believe him  
well  
i guess persistence is resistance or whatever u kids say nowadays  
idk  
but even then its not like it even got him anywhere so theres like,,, not even a lesson here its a weird edgy kids show y are you guys reading this  
ur watching a kids show  
im a kid still so it makes sense im watching it but what about all you oldies an ur.... invader con,,, are you proud?? are you really proud???

ANYWAY  
dibstick the big hea d decided his zim senses were goin cRAAAAAZYYYY an d he was like "FAMILY PLUS GAZ OH SHOOTER MY ZIM SENSES GOINC CRREAAAZY OFF THE WALL ZIM IS DOIN SOMETHING I KNOW IT I KNOW IT HES CWEEEAAAAYYYYY  
AAAA A AA A A A A A I GOTTA RUN TO HIS HOUSE BYE" so he got up and smashed cereal on gaz which made her do the gasoline fire thingy she does and she decided to follow dibstick to chase him idk,,,  
dibstick go t the heck over to zims house  
zim did laser beam  
dibstick die  
hahha  
the end


End file.
